


Common Place

by Kony_y (NCT_ouo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Attempt at Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Peace, Post-War, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_ouo/pseuds/Kony_y
Summary: It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends-- Albus DumbledoreA pretty light story of 7 foolish boys in Hogwarts, the setting is definitely different. So there are some minor changes. This fic will focus on friendship and humor and everyday life in Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first IKON work, will try to update regularly. Actually this is still not the first chapter, only the foreword, Introducing the characters, Please tell me your thoughts <3

Hanbin- Gryffindor  

#Quidditch Team Captain #Responsible #Leader #Future headboy #Parents work in the ministry #best friend with bobby #like all kinds of animals (even huge animals, but not insects) #scary when he is mad #sleep walks #Likes cute things #owns a pet owl #that Slytherin boy is cute #Good grades #Sometimes do dumb things #KIMBOBBYCLEANUPAFTERYOURSELF

Subjects he excels in: Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures

Wand: Blackthorn Wood with Dragon Heartstrings, 11 1/2’’

 

Bobby- Gryffindor

#Quidditch seeker #Parents are muggle soldiers #Parents died when bobby was little   #Strong Magic Instincts #Gryffindor Prefect #Very stubborn #short tempered #what is studying? I should ask Hanbin #I don’t care about grades I only care about Jinhwan #Some fights can be solved without wands #Fights with everyone #good at magic does not equal good grades #likes to do skin ship #WHENWILLKIMJINHWANLIKEMEBACK  

Subjects he excels in: Defense against the dark arts, Flying, Charms

Wand: Black Walnut Wood with Phoenix Hair, 12 3/4’’

 

Jinhwan- Slytherin

#Teachers love him #Half Veela #Very Smart #Slytherin Seeker #Gifted at Magic #Slytherin Prefect #Cold to others but very protective to friends #Looks cute but is very scary when triggered #Don’t trigger him #biased #actually a pretty soft person #Friends with Hanbin because share love for animals #Please don’t touch me #KIMJIWONSTOPTOUCHINGME

Subjects he excels in: Everything but muggle studies and Divination

Wand: Acacia Wood with Thestral Tail hair, 10 1/2’’

 

June- Slytherin

#Noble Family #Family have dark magic past #Quidditch Team Captain #Respect Powerful Wizards #Rude sometimes but just because he is blunt #Don’t care about who he offends #Really good and shapeshifting #Loyal (to Jinhwan) #Hates subjects with a lot of words #Good looking with lots of fangirls #Bobby is annoying #Kim Jinhwan Protector #NOONETOUCHESJINHWAN

Subjects: Transfiguration, Flying, Potion, Charms, Defense against the dark arts

Wand: Ebony wood with Dragon heartstring, 12 3/4’’

 

Yunhyeong - Hufflepuff

#Parents are muggle doctors #Lots of friends #who said Hufflepuff are not powerful? #Teachers favorite #friendly to everyone including animals #Potions are like cooking #Good looking with lots of fangirls and boys #can be stubborn #Hates change #Peace #WHYISDONGHYUKSMARTERTHANME  


Subjects: Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Divination

Wand: English Oak Wood with Thunderbird Tail, 11’’

 

 

Donghyuk- Ravenclaw  

#SMART #Mother is the Minister #Father died in the last wizard war #Distrust Slytherin #Did I mention Smart #Nice most of the time #look up to Wizards with good grades #Interested in muggle world #Interested in Song Yunhyeong #strong sense of justice #but the lion house is too stupid for me #YUNHYEONGNOTICEME

Subjects: All, except Flying and Care of Magical Creatures

Wand: Vine wood with Dragon Heartstring 10 3/4’’

 

 

Chanwoo – Gryffindor

 

#Fourth Year #The youngest #Not really fond of studying #Father is the headmaster but no one really knows #give the worst advice especially to Bobby #Apologizes but is never sorry #Likes to play pranks but often fails #Teachers don’t know what to do with him #makes a mess with Bobby when Hanbin is not around. #INEEDTOBEHEADBOYORDADWILLKILLME

 

Subjects: None yet

Wand: Walnut with Unicorn Heartstring 11 3/4’


	2. Reviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finals at Hogwarts are also a pain in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about the fic <3

Chapter 1

 

Exam periods in Hogwarts are usually intense. Unlike normal school where you just have to hit the books, there are a lot of other areas students have to review. Especially for the fifth years who will take their O.W.L.s at the end of the year. Hanbin flips through the thick text books and sighed, “How am I suppose to remember all of these History pointers??” He waited for a response from the person next to him, but only heard a soft snoring sound. He glanced up, of course. Bobby has his head buried in the books, fast asleep. Hanbin wonders for the nth time, how the hell did Bobby manage to become a prefect for Gryffindor, and Beside him a 4th year student also preparing for his exams is also fast asleep, Actually Chanwoo is the one that was making the snoring sounds. Instead of yelling and waking his friends, Hanbin decided to look around the common room to look for new friends.

 

Ever Since the second Wizard war, the new headmasters built a common room for all the houses. Although most of the students still preferred going to their own house common room, a great deal of students is using this new common room as a library extension.

 

And Hanbin found who he was looking for, in the corner of the room. Their tables were covered with different books and papers, the stack was so tall he could barely see the person sitting behind it. 2 Slytherin, 1 Ravenclaw and 1 Hufflepuff was an odd group of friends back in the old days, but now 15 years after the War, everyone is more at peace with each other.

 

Well, actually it’s still pretty weird, but the ones sitting by that table are no ordinary students.

 

Hanbin gathered his books and moved across the room, his eyebrows twitched as Chanwoo’s snoring is getting louder and Bobby is now talking in his sleep. He moved as quickly as he can to the other groups table and asked for a seat.

 

“You didn’t bring the annoying one with you right?” The Slytherin asked from behind his pile of books.

 

“No Jinanie, I didn’t” Hanbin reassured him. “I am trying to pretend I don’t know them at the moment.” He points to his original table where the duo is sleeping.

 

“It still baffles me, how are you guys friends?” Jinhwan said while adjusting his glasses, “And please Hanbin, don’t call me that, it’s bad enough that Jiwon wouldn’t stop calling me that.”

 

Hanbin snickered but didn’t add anything to start the conversation, and the Hufflepuff Wizard kindly removed some of his books so Hanbin would have more room.

 

“Thanks, Yunhyeong.” Hanbin muttered, offering him a kind smile. And he returned back to the history pointers that was bothering him earlier. But another person from the table suddenly slammed his books on the table with a frustrated groan.

 

“I can’t study this anymore” Junhoe complained, waving his book on Magical Creatures, “There is no way I can memorize all of these.”

 

Donghyuk looked at him judgmentally, “Yah! If you want to be noisy, go to the table with the two idiots. AND, these are not that difficult, you can just look through you notes~”

 

“Easy for you to say, Ravenclaw prefect, Mr. smarty pants who never got a grade below E.” Junhoe made a childish gesture, successfully antagonizing Donghyuk, who is about to explode.

 

“Okay, calm down, Junhoe is just being childish because he has no notes, and we would kindly help him out if he stops being an ass, now can Mr. Jerk accept that?” Yunhyeong butted in before Donghyuk could open his mouth. Solving the situation in the process.

 

“As you can see, I also have idiot friends” Jinhwan muttered as he passed something to Hanbin, causing the latter to chuckle.

 

“HEY, I heard that!” Junhoe complained again, but piped down when he saw Jinhwan threw him a dark look.

 

“Well at least some people know they are the dumb friend.” Donghyuk added before Yunhyeong could stop him.

 

“Don’t!!!” Jinhwan held up his book, glaring at the two, “I want to finish my review on potions by tonight, if you guys don’t want to become test subjects, don’t piss me off.”

 

 

Hanbin chuckled again, Jinhwan sure is scary for someone that adorable, he looks down to see what Jinhwan handed him, -- Major pointers for O.W. Ls/ History of Magic. He opened the note book to see neat hand-written key points of all the things to remember. Surprised he looks back at Jinhwan,

 

“You are welcome~~” Jinhwan said without looking up from his book.


End file.
